To Be Embraced...
by Hoshi Tenshi
Summary: An extension of one of my favorite scenes... Loads of WAFF guarenteed! Read it and let your teeth rot. ^-~


[You may dream, this bright white love turns into wings.  
The promise of an angel, may it be kept...  
  
Your profile goes past me, and excitement begins to dance within me.  
To your voice I lean my ear, I learn yet another new thing about you.  
  
You may dream, this bright white love turns into wings.  
The promise of an angel, may it be kept...  
  
I want to be just a bit more courageous and look into your eyes.]  
  
Finally! Another KareKano ficcie for the suffering section of Fanfiction.net...^^ This is just a small piece fully based on one of my favorite scenes. I 'aww-ed' so much through this part when I first watched it, I just couldn't get it out of my head! X]  
  
No spoilers, no exact plot...but a scene of WAFF...watch the episode 'Act 21.0 14 Days.3' for further reference...(Note: The dialogue and order of scenes may have been slightly altered.) Enjoy! ^-^  
  
~To Be Embraced...~  
  
"--I sweated blood during my training to improve myself...and now I'll finally be able to seek revenge against Sakura!" Tonami finished with a flourish. Asapin, Arima and Yukino watched, each speechless for their own reasons.  
  
"Someone's bound to be impressed..." Asapin murmured. His prediction came true soon enough, when Yukino finally recovered with a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Subarashii..." Yukino breathed, cheeks flushed in excitement. "You have also polished your second-rate materials to become a first-rate person..." Tonami turned to her and blinked in amazement.   
  
"Then...you too?"   
  
Yukino nodded in reply, and instant friendship blossomed between the two. "I understand now, I'll do my best to help you in anyway I can," she promised.  
  
"Yosh!! Now I'll be able to taste victory at long last!" Tonami said, triumphantly. "Bwa hahahahahahaha!!" The two then launched into a comparing of jogging distances, completely forgetting about the two other occupants in the classroom.  
  
Asapin sweatdropped, shaking his head despairingly. ::I'll have to remember never to get those two mad...:: he noted silently.   
  
As he watched Yukino and Tonami into an heated argument about methods of speed-walking, Asapin felt a small chill go down his spine; there was a gust of cold wind blowing in from the window, despite the warm spring weather. ::Nanda...?::   
  
He glanced back over his shoulders and saw Arima standing stock still, unblinkingly staring at Tonami and Yukino. ::Arima...::  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Tonami-kun is a very interesting person ne, Arima?" Yukino chirped, still grinning. "It was the first time I've ever met someone like me. Even though I was only doing it to make myself more presentable--" She broke off when she looked up at Arima's face. His face was a utter blank, his expression unreadable. His silence seemed to reproach her chattering.  
  
Yukino reached out and grabbed the top of Arima's arm. "Are you upset because I was so friendly to someone else?" she asked, before he could turn away.   
  
"Dezuni," he answered shortly. His monotonous voice left Yukino's heart feeling empty. She bit her bottom lip and thought for a second. ::What can I do to cheer him up?::  
  
"Got it!" she exclaimed, and reached around to grip both sides of Arima's shoulders. Ignoring his startled voice, she pulled him over to a nearby chair.   
  
"Miyazawa, what are you--?"  
  
"You'll see, just sit down," she assured. She made him sit down on the wooden chair, while facing her. "Yosh, yosh." She murmured. Scooting closer in front of Arima, she wrapped her arm around his head and leaned in closer against his face.  
  
-------------Arima-------------  
  
"Nani?! Nani?!" I cry as she pulls me into her chest. I feel my entire face flush in embarrassment. She is near enough for me to smell her perfume and feel her shirt against my cheeks. It feels like her warmth was surrounding my entire body. Overwhelming and intoxicating...her presence is like a drug to me.   
  
How is that Yukino is always able to tear down all my barriers and reach me so easily? She holds me in her influence as she is holding me in her arms right this moment. No one else...not even my parents, were able to penetrate my walls and touch my heart as she does. I don't think she's even trying...She doesn't seem to know what kind of control she has over me.  
  
Toki...toki...toki...toki...  
  
The sound of Yukino's heartbeat...Relaxing and good to hear. It's a rush for me to just to listen to the beating, and to realize that somebody as warm...as _alive_ as Yukino loves me. Does she truly love me? Or is it an illusion that I have made with my own wishes?  
  
"Yosh, yosh..." she repeats softly. "It's feels good to just hold your head like this..." With her voice, she melts away the last of the jealous anger I felt before. I have learned to harbor and quiet those kind of thoughts long ago...but when it comes to Yukino...I often find myself battling with my emotions to keep them under control...  
  
But always, in the end...it is she who is able to soothe me.   
  
--------------Yukino-------------  
  
"Don't worry... Arima ichiban daisuke...I love you the most," I whisper to him. I don't want him to ever have those cold and unfeeling eyes again. The Arima I know and love is always smiling warmly at me.   
  
Sometimes, I catch his expression when he is angry, or melancholy... That's when my heart hurts the most. I want to be able to take away the sadness from his eyes. Will I be enough? Is my own love and emotions enough to make him happy? All my life, I have not been able to meet anyone who actually _needed_ me. And right now, I want Arima to be that person.  
  
I love him with all my heart. I love his presence near me, and how it makes the entire world melt away. Holding his head against my heart...I don't think I could feel happier. Just being near him gives me a wonderful sense of excitement. Staring from my fingertips...delicious numbness spreads throughout my body, as if it was travelling through my very veins.  
  
"It's okay now. I'm alright," Arima says, starting to pull away. But I only tighten my hold and shake my head.   
  
"No, not just yet. I want to hold you for a while longer." I realize now, that what I have been wondering all this time was a silly question. Since the beginning, I had small doubts about my feelings for Arima. Was it his looks and charm that was holding me captive? Has he been using me, with such power over me? The answer was so obvious...but I hadn't been able to figure it out until now... And of course, Arima is the one to voice it for me.  
  
"How strange...It seems I'm the one who can't let you go," he says with a smile in his voice, leaning his head against me comfortably.   
  
---------------------------  
  
[I'm the one who can't let you go] 


End file.
